


One Sunny Day

by Ahria



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Years ago I was on this small anime forum.  We used to have "geektastic literary creation competions".  In this entry I had to use all of the following themes: Themes:<br/>-Fate<br/>-An apple <br/>-Blue<br/>-Darkness<br/>-A secret<br/>-Ice<br/>-Fear<br/>-A nail<br/>-Something unobtainable</p>
    </blockquote>





	One Sunny Day

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I was on this small anime forum. We used to have "geektastic literary creation competions". In this entry I had to use all of the following themes: Themes:  
> -Fate  
> -An apple   
> -Blue  
> -Darkness  
> -A secret  
> -Ice  
> -Fear  
> -A nail  
> -Something unobtainable

“I’m going to die soon.” He told her one sunny day in August.

She studied him carefully, looking for any hint of joking on his face.  He stared back at her, his blue eyes serious, and she knew he wasn’t kidding.  Slowly, she looked away, unshed tears clouding her vision.  Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself, refusing to give into the choking, overwhelming fear of losing him.  Hating herself for the feeling, she forced it to become anger instead.

“Well,” she managed to say.  “you always were a selfish bastard.”

“You know it’s fate.” He told her gently.  His blind acceptance of this (and hers too) was the final nail in his coffin.  There was nothing to be done about it now, except to wait.  So she laughed, and it was a desperate, broken sound. 

*

She knew the moment he left the world.  The porcelain teacup tumbled from her delicate fingers to shatter on the ground, unnoticed. 

When they’d held out the apple of temptation, she hadn’t been able to refuse, despite the price that it would wring from her.  She refused to let herself regret the choice, so instead she put the blame on him.  It was his fault for seeking her out, for tricking her heart into this mess. (She wouldn’t even think the words, refusing to give them any more power over her.) Idly, she wondered what he would have to say to that, and instantly regretted it.  (She’d never tell him what was in her heart.) 

It was unclear how much time had passed during her reverie, but the sun had set, leaving the room in darkness.  She sank to the ground, ignoring the ice-cold liquid and shards of porcelain.  She sat there for a long time, hating him and herself and fate.  It was late when she picked herself up off the floor and found the liquor cabinet.

Knowing she’d never see him again, that she’d never be able to go back to the way things were, she raised the bottle to her lips.


End file.
